Black Hole Sun
Black Hole Sun is the fourth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and fifthteenth episode of the series. Summary 'FLASHBACKS TO YEAR 1994 IN DAMON’S LIFE '– When Damon and Bonnie realize that uncovering a time in Damon’s past may provide clues to finding their way home, Damon is forced to relive one of the worst days of his life. After an awkward run-in with Jo at the hospital, Alaric steps in to help Jeremy get his life together and cope with the loss of Bonnie. Elsewhere, Stefan attempts to show Elena what it’s like to start over and create a new identity, while an unsuspecting Matt finds himself in a disturbing situation when Tripp lets him in on a dark secret. Lastly, Stefan , who is desperate to regain some normalcy in his life, is stunned when an unexpected visitor shows up. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Williams *Paul Wesley as Stefan Cooper *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (flashback) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (flashback) Co-Starring *Tadasay Young as Gail (flashback) *Christopher Johnson as Chuck Trivia *Antagonist: Damon Salvatore (Past), Kai (Present) and Tripp Cooke (Present). *Because Kai killed his family in Portland, the Gemini coven banished him to live in the lunar eclipse on repeat as punishment or as he told Damon that it wasn't Damon's hell, but it was his. *Kai is the first witch shown to have no magic of their own but has the ability to absorb the magic from other witches. For the duration of the absorpion, Kai is capable of performing magic, until he uses it up rendering him magic-less again. *Stefan told Elena that she loved Damon and was compelled to forget about it. *Stefan also tells Elena he finally saw why Elena was in love Damon. *Stefan teaches Elena how to start her life over for when she has to move on in 30 years before people to start ask why she isn't aging. * He tells Elena that since 1864 that he's been a carpenter, ambulance driver, and a high school student as well as currently a mechanic. *Elena reads a letter she wrote to herself in case someone spilled the beans about her and Damon to her, she thought it would be Caroline. *Elena calls Damon her soulmate in the letter she wrote to herself. *Damon tells Bonnie because of what he did in 1994 the Founder's Council was restarted. *We learn that Damon and Stefan first meet Liz Forbes in 1994 but Damon compelled her to forget that she ever meet them. **Her then husband Bill Forbes is mentioned. **She shows Damon a picture of Caroline. *Tripp revealed to Matt that Enzo isn't dead. He kept Enzo alive to get information on the vampires that attacked Sarah Salvatore and his wife if he can. *Tripp reveals to Matt that he was married until his wife Kris died in a car accident ,but he also says that once he returned to Mystic Falls he suddenly remembered it was a vampire that killed her and made him believe it was his fault. **This is the first episode to show that a vampires compulsion even done years ago will be stripped away. *Sarah threatens to call 911 and out his vampire sister, Elena, if Jeremy tries to do anything to her. *Sarah found the picture of her mother, Gail, whom Damon killed, and her father, Zach, in the boarding house revealing that she is a Salvatore. *Damon sent Lexi flowers to make up for the roof top incident in 1977 where he left her there to burn in the sunlight. *Stefan is shown to have been rebuilding Damon's 1969 Chevy Camaro in Dean's garage. *Ivy returns as a vampire in this episode. It's implied that her first kill was Dean since he was supposed to bury her in the woods. *Caroline & Tyler do not appear in this episode. Body Count Locations *Salvatore Boarding House *Elena and Caroline's dorm room *Dean's Garage *Otherworldly Time Dimension Continuity *Alaric was last seen in Yellow Ledbetter. *The Gemini coven was first mentioned in Yellow Ledbetter. *Lexi was last seen in Home but is mentioned by the 1994 Stefan where he references the 1977 New York events as seen in Because the Night. *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Jeremy Gilbert on the show; excluding one archive footage montage appearance. *This episode marks the 40th appearance of Sheriff Liz Forbes on the show, the most recurring non-main character. **This is the first appearance of the younger version of a non-main character as well on the show, as well. *Zach Salvatore appeared in flashbacks to 1994. **This is his first appearance since his death in Season 1's You're Undead to Me. **He was last seen as a dead body in Lost Girls. *Alaric mentioned Isobel Flemming, she was last seen in Season Two's Know Thy Enemy. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.66 million viewers in USA 0.17 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *" " is a song by , released on their 1994 album . *There was a solar eclipse on May 10th, 1994. * 911 is an emergency number in most of the US for calling on the police, fire department or medical help with out having to call the individual emergency services. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Black Hole Sun Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip The Vampire Diaries 6x04 Webclip 2 - Black Hole Sun HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Black Hole Sun The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Black Hole Sun Pictures |-|Promotional= By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg 6x04-01.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6x04-03.jpg 6x04-04.jpg 6x04-05.jpg 6x04-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X04-1-Damon.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-3-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-5-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X04-6-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-7-Zach.jpg 6X04-8-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-9-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-10-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-11-Elena.jpg 6X04-12-Stefan.jpg 6X04-13-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-14-Stefan.jpg 6X04-15-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-16-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-17-Matt.jpg 6X04-18-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X04-21-Tripp.jpg 6X04-22-Matt.jpg 6X04-23-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-24-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-26-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-27-Stefan.jpg 6X04-28-Damon.jpg 6X04-29-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-30-Zach.jpg 6X04-31-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-33-StefanIvy.jpg 6X04-34-Stefan.jpg 6X04-35-Elena.jpg 6X04-36-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-37-Elena.jpg 6X04-38-Alaric.jpg 6X04-39-Jo.jpg 6X04-40.jpg 6X04-41-Alaric.jpg 6X04-42-Jo.jpg 6X04-43-Elena.jpg 6X04-44-Stefan.jpg 6X04-45-Elena.jpg 6X04-46-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-47-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-48-Damon.jpg 6X04-49-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-52-Damon.jpg 6X04-53-Zach.jpg 6X04-54-Stefan.jpg 6X04-55-DamonLiz.jpg 6X04-56-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-57-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-59.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-62-Damon.jpg 6X04-63-Damon.jpg 6X04-64-Stefan.jpg 6X04-65-StefanDamon.jpg 6X04-66-Stefan.jpg 6X04-67-Damon.jpg 6X04-68.jpg 6X04-69-Elena.jpg 6X04-70-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-71-Stefan.jpg 6X04-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-74-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-77-Damon.jpg 6X04-78-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-79-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-80-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-81-Alaric.jpg 6X04-82-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-83-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-84-Stefan.jpg 6X04-85-Stefan.jpg 6X04-86-Elena.jpg 6X04-86-Stefan.jpg 6X04-87-Damon.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-89-ZachStefan.jpg 6X04-90-StefanZachDamon.jpg 6X04-91-Damon.jpg 6X04-92.jpg 6X04-93-Zach.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-95-Damon.jpg 6X04-96-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-98-Damon.jpg 6X04-99-Matt.jpg 6X04-100-Tripp.jpg 6X04-101-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-102-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-103-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-104-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-105-Stefan.jpg 6X04-106-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-107-Stefan.jpg 6X04-108-Elena.jpg 6X04-109-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-110-Matt.jpg 6X04-111-Tripp.jpg 6X04-112-Enzo.jpg 6X04-113-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X04-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-115-Sarah.jpg 6X04-116-Zach.jpg 6X04-117.jpg 6X04-118-Stefan.jpg 6X04-119-Elena.jpg 6X04-120-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X04-121-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X04-122-DamonStefan.jpg 6X04-123-Damon.jpg 6X04-124-Stefan.jpg 6X04-125-Bonnie.jpg 6X04-126-Damon.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-128-Damon.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-130-Stefan.jpg 6X04-131-Stefan.jpg 6X04-132-Ivy.jpg 6X04-133-Stefan.jpg 6X04-134-Ivy.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes